


Party Interlude

by DistractedDream



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no harm in taking a little break from the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

It was a beautiful spring night outside LA. A hint of balminess was in the air, but a cool breeze reminded guests that summer wasn’t quite there. It was supposed to be a party celebrating Jeremy’s recent success, but like so many Hollywood-type shindigs, it had turned into more of a schmooze fest. His backyard had been set up with the works: DJ, lights, tables, minimal food, and lots and lots of alcohol.

Jessica was feeling a little overwhelmed. All the people. All the couture. All the noise. Still she was feeling reassured that the host had asked her to attend personally. She, unlike the rest of the A-listers, could be low-key. She didn’t have to be “on”. It was the first thing Jeremy had noticed about her. She’d enjoyed getting glammed up though. Her hair was pulled up with just a few strands framing her face. She had picked up an emerald green cocktail dress with a deep V neck that accentuated her better assets. She taken a risk and worn her favorite gold glittery high heels. Her feet would probably be killing her the next day, but she loved them. Judging from the other party-goers, she definitely felt like she fit in without standing out.

An extremely sharp-dressed man slunk over to her. “Hey, who’s this?” he asked, looking around. “Hi, I’m Tony. You may have heard of me.” He reached out to shake her hand.

“Hello, I’m-“

Tony looked over her shoulder to their host. “Hey! Jeremy, my man!” he called out. “Is this your little piece?”

“Nice.” Jessica murmured.

“Tony, this is Jessica.” Jeremy wrapped his arm around Jessica’s waist.

“Good going, man.” Tony slapped him on the back and walked away, already calling out to someone else.

“Sorry about that,” Jeremy said, turning to face her. “He tends to think everyone is a billionaire playboy. Here, I want you to meet someone.”

“It’s okay. I know you’re busy being the center of the world.” She grinned at him. He was enjoying the party, but she suspected it would have preferred a more low-key event. He’d cleaned up quite nicely for the celebration. Jeremy had worn a light gray suit paired with a black dress shirt and a matching black tie. Jessica had been a little surprised to see him wearing standard black dress shoes. She had begun to think he only wore combat boots.

He rubbed her bare arms. “Cold?”

She shook her head. “Who did you want me to meet?”

“Right over here.” Jeremy took her hand to lead her through the crowd. She only took a few steps when someone lurched into her. Jessica stumbled and she heard the horrible snap of the heel of her shoe breaking.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Gosh.” Jessica looked down as the drunken partier apologized. Her shoe was indeed broken, but perhaps worse was the wine now all over her dress.

She turned to see who had knocked into her. Natalie. Of course. It had been rumored she’d had a fling with Jeremy awhile back. Whether it was just a rumor, she certainly didn’t act to fond of Jeremy having a new piece of arm candy. “Oh no. Your dress. So sorry.” 

Jessica felt like the whole party had stopped to stare at the mess. Certainly at least the immediate crowd had turned to see what happened. Jessica was sure Natalie wanted her just to shrink down and quickly scurry home. Call it a night. She’d have to be disappointed because Jessica had no intention of leaving Jeremy’s house that night.

“That’s okay. Jeremy, do you have somewhere I could clean up?” She probably sounded sickly sweet but she was also beginning to feel sticky and cold as the wine dried. She slipped out of her shoes and picked them up.

“Yeah, sure. Come on inside the house.” Jeremy motioned her to walk in front of him. People parted as though they were scared to get dirty themselves.

Jeremy opened the French doors for her. “Upstairs.” He led her through the first floor to the stairs closer to the front door. She followed him up the staircase and down a short hallway. At the end, he opened a door to a spacious master suite.

A built-in bar with a mirror behind it flanked the wall closest to the door. A desk was against another. There were a couple armchairs, a bureau, a rug in front of a fireplace, huge windows, and Jeremy’s bed. Jessica tried not to stare at the bed.

“Get a lot of use out of that fireplace?” she asked, trying to focus on anything else.

“It’s more for ambience.” he answered.

“Because it doesn’t get warm enough in here?”

He smirked. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Actually I’d really like some dry, non-sticky clothes.”

“Help yourself to anything in the closet. Although I don’t think you’ll find any of my pants will fit.” He grabbed a bottle of water out of the bar’s mini-fridge and settled in the arm chair next to the window. It was a beautiful evening and the windows were open. Music and the murmur of conversation floated up from the yard below. “These things wear me out.”

Jessica opened what she hoped was the closet door and was relieved when she saw rows of shirts, pants, sweaters, shoes, and more stacked neatly. She stood in Jeremy’s walk-in closet, considering her choices. He wasn’t that much taller, so she hoped one of his dress shirts would work as a dress. “Could I get a tank top?”

“A what?”

“A tank? An undershirt? A wife-beater?”

“Undershirt I understood.” He walked over to the bureau and pulled out a bundle of white fabric. “This what you need?” He leaned against the closet door jam and handed over the shirt.

“For now. And your tie please.”

“My tie?”

“Yes please.”

He slid his tie off and handed it to her. “Do you know how to tie one of those?” he asked, walking back across the room, slipping off his jacket and unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt. He sat back down in his chair.

“Don’t need to. How do I look?” She popped out of the closet wearing in her new outfit: one of his white button-downs over his undershirt, and his black tie wrapped around her waist as a belt. She’d taken her hair down and walked over to the bar’s mirror to fluff it out. “Well?”

He had to clear his throat. “I have belts you know.”

“They wouldn’t have achieved the look I wanted.”

“Which was?”

“I believe Tony called it ‘your little piece’.”

“He’s fucking full of shit.”

She laughed. “And yet, here I am, in your bedroom, wearing your shirt. Now answer me. You approve?” She did a little turn for him. The shirt covered her, but a good breeze would be her undoing.

“C’mere.” He practically growled. 

“Do you need a closer look?” She sauntered over to his chair.

Jeremy grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his lap. “Something like that.” He grasped the back of her neck and kissed her like he was dying of thirst and her mouth was the first water he’d had in days. He moaned into the kiss as she repositioned herself to straddle him, burying her fingers in his hair to return his kiss. Reluctantly he separated to catch his breath and rested his forehead against hers.

“Well?” she breathed.

“Hmmm?”

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, affording him a view down her borrowed shirt. “Do you like my ensemble?”

He laughed and dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her down tight against his erection. “Oh yes, I like.” She gasped before a sly grin spread on her face.

“Think you’ll be missed for a few more minutes? It’s your party after all.”

“Probably, but fuck if I care.” He pressed up his crotch up against her again.

“Jeremy…” she moaned.

“Shhh, babe. I’d rather not advertise.” He nodded his head toward the open window.

She grinned. “Of course not.” She started tugging on his shirt. “Don’t mind me.”

He let her go and rested his hands on the arm rests. “Do what you gotta do.”

She tossed her hair back and kissed his neck while she started on his belt. She fumbled with it before leaning back. “See, a tie would be much easier to get off.”

He laughed and helped her with his pants. He undid the belt while Jessica worked on his zipper. Finally they got his pants open. She hissed as his cock was exposed. He couldn’t help but smirk. He was already hard and even going reggimental had been too constraining in his dress pants.

She kissed him and wrapped a hand around him, slowly stroking him as her tongue played with his. He spread his legs, causing hers to spread farther apart. He ran one hand through her hair and pulled so she had to break the kiss and expose her neck. Jeremy rubbed his face against her skin, scratching her lightly with his stubble. Jessica held onto his bicep with one hand and kept massaging his erection with her other hand. Nipping at her neck, Jeremy wedged his other hand between them.

He grinned when he found she was commando. “No underwear?” he whispered against her neck.

“They were sticky.”

“From the wine.”

“From watching you all night.” Her hand stilled waiting for his hand to move. He rubbed her clit in little circles and kissed her neck. She dropped her head back and held onto his arm tighter.

He reached a little farther. She was wet. Slickly wet. Definitely ready. He teased her for a moment before thrusting one finger, then another into her. She bit her lip to stop a moan and he could feel her start to tighten around his fingers.

“Holy fuck,” he growled. She whimpered when he removed his fingers. “Put your hands on my shoulders.” She complied and he lifted her hips to bring her down on his cock. He didn’t bother being gentle about invading her. He briefly wondered if he should have been when her fingers dug into his muscles. He tried to be very still thinking she needed to adjust until she pushed away from his chest to sit up.

“Okay? Fu-“ He felt her tighten around him.

“Perfect.” She lifted her hips slowly and then dropped them even more slowly. He dug his fingers into her hips, just trying to hold on while she slid him in and out of her body. Jeremy’s head dropped back on the chair and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her warm wet center wrapping and unwrapping around his shaft. He could sense she was getting close to orgasm as her movements became less steady.

He lifted his head. “Oh no, not yet.” He grasped both sides of her face, making sure she was looking into his eyes. “Not yet, baby.” She whimpered but stilled. She was captivated by his eyes. He traced her jawline and rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. Her tongue darted out to follow the path of his thumb. She tightened her thighs on his hips, trying not to move. He slid his fingers down her throat, under the collar of his shirt, and then grabbed the shirt. “You are wearing far too many clothes.” He ripped the shirt open and pushed the undershirt and her bra under her breasts. “Better.” He growled.

“Only better?” she sighed.

He pulled her closer so he could nuzzle her breasts. His stubble felt like tiny pinpricks on her skin. She arched to pull her sensitive skin away from his abrasive skin, but he held her tightly. He looked up into her eyes with a devilish grin and flicked his tongue over his nipple.

He could feel her body tighten, her fingers on his shoulders, her back under his hands, her thighs along his, her pussy around his cock. He did it again. “Jeremy…” Jessica’s eyes started to flutter closed as her hips twitched. He licked her nipples, quick darts building to slow draws into his mouth. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and he was pretty sure he’d have scratches in the morning even through the shirt.

Jessica whimpered and rubbed her hips against his. He brought one hand up to cover her mouth. She was struggling, wanting to rock on him, but not wanting to move enough to make his mouth leave her skin. He nipped her breast and she bit his thumb to keep from crying out.

“Ow!” Jeremy shook his hand out, leaning back into the chair.

“You bit me first.” Her chest was red from his scratchy stubble and her eyes were barely open. His cock twitched inside her. With that, she refocused and stared into his eyes. “Can I come now? Please?!” She balled his shirt into her hands, pulling on him.

He grinned and kissed her softly. “Oh yeah.” He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, and kissed her harder. She clenched around his cock, rocking up and down on him. Faster and harder. He separated to look at her. Her head was down, her hair in her face, she was taking quick shallow breaths, and her breasts were rising and falling between her breaths and his thrusts. He brushed her hair away and brought her face to his for a kiss. He licked her lips, darting his tongue into her mouth where she caught it and sucked on it.

He moaned into her mouth and wrapped her back in his arms. Faster. She braced her hand on the back of the chair. Harder. He grabbed her hair and pulled. Their muscles tensed for a brief moment before finally she sighed into their kiss and relaxed. He gave a final thrust and let his body go.

Their hearts were hammering into their chests. He kissed her lips gently and pulled back. Jessica’s hair was tousled and his was a mess. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her skin was flushed a deep pink. He would need a new pair of pants. He gathered her in his arms, letting her come back down nestled against him. He could still hear people talking over the music in his backyard. 

When their pulses had slowed and they were breathing more normally, she slid off him. Her legs were shaky and she had to reach out to him to steady herself. “Wow.”

“You okay?”

“Amazing. I’m amazing. You’re okay.” He laughed. “I think I’ll need another shirt if we’re going back to the party.”

“And I want fresh pants. Think we can manage that?”

“We can try.”  
“Hey! Where’s Jeremy?!” Tony’s voice rose above all the other noise. “Anyone seen our host?”

“That’s my cue,” Jeremy said.


End file.
